Evil, thy name is babysitting
by Lindseyiswicked
Summary: When Lindsey and Eve cross the partners, they devise a different type of punishment.


Disclaimer: If it doesn't belong to Joss, it belongs to me

Spoiler/Timeline: Season 5

Rating: G

Summary: When there plans go wrong, Lindsey and Eve are turned into children.

Authors note: This is in response to a challenge posted by Gidgetgirl on Chocolate Covered Strawberries challenge board.

Set during season five of Angel. Lindsey and Eve run into a difficulty in their plan to destroy Angel, and as a result, both of them are turned into small children. The Fang Gang has to take care of them. Meanwhile, bitty Lindsey and little Eve play at destroying the grown ups.

Requirements:

-Little Lindsey losing his tattoos, but trying to draw them back on with marker.

-Little Eve having a big crush on little Lindsey.

-Little Eve being very open about how she's not exactly human.

-A look into Eve's not-so-happy past.

Bonus:

-The PTB bring Cordelia back and charge her with taking care of the little ones, who will never return to their former selves

Authors note 2: Don't you hate writers block? While waiting for inspiration for Eve of a new day, I decided to try my hand at this.

The tattoos on Lindsey's skin floated off into the air, before disappearing completely.

A glowing white light erupted from the ceiling and shone down like a spot light, surrounded Lindsey completely.

"I think the Senior Partners would like a word," Angel said with mock concern

"Think they're mad?" Lindsey asked with a nervous chuckle.

Watching warily, Angel and Cordelia moved closer to each other.

"Angel!" Lindsey yelled. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

But Angel shook his head. "This has got nothing to do with me."

Lindsey screamed as the light grew brighter until it encompassed him completely.

Angel and Cordy shielded their eyes as the light got too bright to look at.

Cordy turned her face away and buried it in Angel's shoulder.

Lindsey McDonald gave one final piercing scream as the light faded and there was silence.

Angel tried to blink the spots away from his eyes as looked around.

His jaw dropped as he stared at the spot where Lindsey had stood only seconds before. "Uh, Cordelia…?"

Cordelia turned around. "What?" she gasped. "Oh…god. What happened?"

Neither of them had an answer as they looked down at the little boy who now stood in Lindsey's place.

"The partner's maybe?" Angel said, as he jumped down, then turned and helped Cordelia down to his level.

The boy gazed at them. "Um, hi," Cordy said, crouching in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Lindsey," the boy said quietly. "I'm Lindsey."

Cordelia looked up at Angel. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Angel could only stare at the boy.

"Well, you're a great help," Cordy rolled her eyes. She held out her hand to the little boy. "You wanna go get some food?"

Little Lindsey grinned and place his hand in Cordy's. Who looked at Angel again. "Come on; let's go see if Fred or Wes can Sherlock this thing out."

Without knowing what else to do, Angel turned and followed Cordelia and the boy from the basement.

They met Spike back in the safe room, the room that had been filled with zombies on their way through.

Spike was turning in circles, completely confused. "What happened?" he asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Angel replied.

Spike looked at the boy. "Where'd the bloody kid come from?"

"It's Lindsey," Cordelia told him. "We're not exactly sure about that either."

Spike glared at Angel. "Thing never run smoothly around you, do they?"

"Welcome to my life." The four of them headed back to Angel's office.

When they arrived there Harmony ran towards Angel. "Bossy, we have a slight problem."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "That's the understatement of the year." She nudged Lindsey up to the front where Harmony could see him.

"He's so cute, anyway back to the point this is the problem I was talking about." Harmony moved to give everyone clear view of the little girl behind her. "I didn't do it I swear; Eve was sitting and there was a ball of light and then," she pointed to the little girl "this."

"Same thing happened with him" Cordelia said glancing at Lindsey. "Does anyone here know how to take care of kids?"

"Oh, Oh I do!" Harmony smiled. "I used to baby-sit for people all the time"

Angel shared a look with Cordelia, no one deserved to be babysat by Harmony, not even Lindsey. "Maybe we should take them to the lab see if Fred can understand this."

At the lab Fred looked at the kids curiously, both were surprisingly quiet while the lab took tests on them.

"This is so very wrong," Fred said, staring at the kids. "Why are they like this?"

Angel looked down, "we hoped you could tell us that."

"Well it must be some sort of spell," Wesley concluded.

Spike snorted. "You think? Whatever would we do without you?"

"Shut up, Spike," Cordy threw. Her shoulders sank. "I should've gotten those Manolo Blahniks when I had the chance."

The door of the lab opened and Gunn walked in.

"What did the Senior Partners have to say this time?" Angel asked, expecting the usual answer of nothing.

But Gunn surprised them all." They did this," he gestured to the kids. "The Senior Partners turned Lindsey and Eve back into children, hoping that we'd be able to sort out the problem,

Every one in the room turned to the children.

"And what the bloody hall are we supposed to do with them?" Spike asked.

Angel turned to him. "We?" He repeated. "Thought you didn't want to be part of the team?"

"Well, I changed my mind, didn't I?" Spike spat. "Besides, that git used me like a toilet." He pointed at Lindsey. "I think we should toss both of them out onto the street."

"Spike!" Fred exclaimed horrified of the suggestion. "They're just kids."

"Right, but they're not going to stay that way," Angel said. "Wes, I want you to find a way to turn them back into what they were. A spell, a charm, I don't care."

"What are we going to do with them?" Cordelia wondered. "Don't they have parents?"

"Yes, we'll give the parents back the kids they thought they'd raised and got rid off," Spike said. "Great plan."

Gunn headed for the door again. "I'll try the white room again; partners might not be so willing to release answers a second time but no harm trying.

"I suggest we all get started then," Wes said.

Fred turned to Lindsey and Eve. "Okay, kids. Let's go."

"Go where?" Little Eve asked. "Not home right, I don't want to see daddy"

"No not home sweetie," Fred picked the girl up" Just to see a few people"

As it turned out, just because kids were good about taking blood samples and tests didn't mean they weren't going to be a handful. Fred was trying to get the kids to Lorne's office but after numerous bathroom stops, wondering off, and other distractions, it was proving fairly difficult. Both kids found the building amazing and wanted to explore it.

"How many people work here?" Lindsey asked as he watched the people coming through the main doors.

"Oh tons, there are the ones in the science department, and research, and entertainment, and the financial division and special projects and..." realizing she was well into babble mode Fred shrugged. "There's a lot."

Eve tugged on her shirt, "What about the guys in costume?"

Fred looked down at the child, trying to think of something that wouldn't be as horrifying as demons. "There in the entertainment department," She hoped the kids would believe her, "They dress up like fairy tale monsters."

Lindsey nodded accepting the explanation. Eve on the other hand looked more confused, "what's a fairy tale?" She asked, "And I thought they were demons?"

Fred looked at the child startled at her reference to demons, "What did you say?"

Eve gave her a look that reminded Fred of the adult version, "Demons, resemble those costumes"

"What are you talking about?" Fred laughed, "Demons aren't real, just in you're imagination."

Lindsey had remained quiet during the exchange but when Eve fell silent he spoke up. "I want to work here sometime" he told Fred seriously. "I'd make a lot of money."

Fred looked down at the supposedly innocent children and sighed. This was going to be a lot of work.

More about Eve in the next chapter. So should I continue this even in the mass produced Kid fics?


End file.
